Emo Diaries
by head14halos
Summary: Inuyasha is an emo guitarist tyring to get his name out, and kagome is a bartendress! Kagome has a mental illness, and Inuyasha deals with a poor lifestyle, and the possability of homelessness. A bitterly Romantic drama about life, love, & the strings.
1. Chapter1 Destiny lies within the strings

Auther's note: This is my second Inuyasha fic. If u read my last one Forming A Dynasty you'll notice that it was cut short. Sorry bout' that. I'll try very hard to make this one longer. Also, thanx for all the reviews I got from my last fic. Hope u like. Ta Ta.

Disclaimer: I do not own and didn't create any of the characters of the Inuyasha series. There, I said it!

Summary: Inuyasha is an Emo Guitarist, and Kagome is a bar-tender at a night club. When the two of them meet, little by little, they begin to understand more about one another and eventually, feelings develop. But what about the manipulative Kikyo, who also begins to gain feelings for Inuyasha? Can love withstand rumers, or will trust diminish? If you are an Emo fan, you sould read this fic :)

Emo Diaries

Chapter 1: Destiny Lies Within The Strings

Inuyasha's P.O.V (point of view)

A while back, a teacher of mine once told me that 'within our dreams and aspirations, we find our opportunities'. Well I've found mine. When I was 15 or so, I had a vision. I visualized a guitar floating in pitch-black darkness. The guitar began to glow, as if it were calling out to me. So I walked up to it, swung my arm and hit the strings. And they let out a sound so loud and thunderous, the darkness shattered away like glass and revealed a field of colorful flowers, with me standing in the middle of them. From my view, I could see the golden sun setting just above the purple horizon.

Even though I'm not sure what it all means, I almost certain that it has something to do with my future. I'm almost 100 positive that my destiny is with-held within the strings.

As I walked down the wet dirty sidewalk of down-town San Francisco with my umbrella and guitar case, I studied a little piece of scratch paper where I sloppily jotted down the adress of some night club I'm 'sposed to be performing at tonight.

"Man! My hair is soaked", I said. I took a rubberband from my wrist and awkwardly tied my hair into a low ponytail. I've got to keep rubber bands handy in cases like these.

"Damn!", I exclaimed, "I can barely read my own handwriting...crap! Was I drunk when I wrote this?". I obviously had no idea where I was.

"Well, let's see..." I murmured. After a slow-moving moment of anticipation, I decided it'd be best to ask for directions. I walked up to a neaby diner (dye-ner). I opened the door and was greeted by the smell of freshly brewed coffee, and not to mention the few people sitting down and gawking at my wet clothes. I closed my umbrella and looked around for a cash-register stand. I saw an old fashoned cat-shaped clock on the wall. The time read 7:34pm. Just then, a female waitress appeared.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she said to me smiling.

"Well actually I was looking for directions", I answered.

"Oh", she said, still smiling, "I'll go get Tim, the manager, he'll be with you in a 'sec".

After she walked away, I found myself a chair and sat down. Moments later a tall and kind of nerdy-looking guy walked up to me with a map. "Are you the fellow who needed this? He said holding out the map.

"Yeah...", I said reaching my hand out, "...that's me".

"Do you need my help with that?", he asked.

"No thanks, I-I'll be fine", I said sounding kind of in a hurry. He nodded his head and walked away. As I studied the map, the same waitress came up to me and said, "Please, let me go and make you some hot cocoa, you must be freezing, it's pouring rain out there".

"Thanks", I replied. It was actually just what I needed to calm my nerves. She walked away to go prepare it.

In a short while, she returned with the warm drink. When I reached into my pocket to pay her, she said, "Oh no, please. Its on the house".

"Really? Thanks", I said with gratitude. She walked away.

After studying the map for a few qiuck seconds, I copied down as much as I could on to a post-it. With that, gulped down the hot cocoa, picked up my guitar, left a $2 tip on the table and left the diner.

When I opened my umbrella and proceeded to walk down the rainy sidwalk, I heared a man's voice.

"Inuyasha, is that you! Hold on Inuyasha, wait up!". I'd know that voice anywhere. It was my best friend Miroku.

"Here he comes", I murmured. Miroku and I had been friends since grade school. I turned around and saw Miroku hurrying towards me wearing a black button-up shirt, black jeans, and a green and black striped tie. I greet him by joking, "Hey Miroku , looking handsome as usual". He smiled at the joke and patted me on the back.

"So Inuyasha, are you headed to the the club", he said in a rather good mood.

"Yeah, I gotta play tonight. This is my first time walking there and I almost got lost! What about you, where you going?"

"I'm going up there too", he said pulling a pair of drumsticks out of his back pocket.

"My band's performing tonight, and somebody's gotta play the drums, right?".

Miroku is in a band called "The Parcels" and they are pretty damned good if you ask me. Miroku is one of the best drummers I know in person so that's also pretty cool too. As for myself, I play acoustic and electric guitar. I've been playing pretty much all my life, so I guess I'm pretty good at it. I also write a lot of poetry.

As we walked, Miroku kept rambling on about all of the women he had talked to during the day, which always gets on my nerves after about two seconds.

"Gimme' a break", I muttered under my breath.

About fifteen minutes later we arrived on the front steps of the night club. It wasn't a half-bad looking place if you ask me. It was larger than most clubs I've played at, which probobly signifies that people perform here often. The front and sides of the club building were made out of brownish-red bricks. On the front of the building, there were large bright cursive letters that read "Club Crystal".

"Yup, she's a beaut'", said Miroku sounding like a redneck talking about a prized horse. "Wait till you see the inside", he added as we walked up the stairs.

Inside of the club was dark but had some colorful extra lighting. I heared music all around. As we walked further, I saw a stage, with a band performing on it. They were doing a fast song, and everyone seemed to enjoy it. People were crowding the stage, jumping, and holding up rock symbols.

"Ah", said Miroku, "The deadly mosh pits".

Colorful lights flashed all around. The band itself had great skills. Their lead singer was very skilled with his vocals and sounded somewhat soulful.

"I think we should start heading toward the back room to get ready!", Miroku shouted through the loud music.

"Yeah!", I yelled, "We better not be late".

We made our way though the crowd and eventually found the back room.When we entered and closeed the door behind us an the music and screaming was cloaked. In the room I saw people practicing guitars, playing bases, drumming on drum pads, and people holding glasses of warm water and exercising thier vocals. Just then, a beautiful woman walked up to us. She had on a name-tag that said 'Kikyo'.

"Ah, manager Kikyo! It's so lovely to see you. You're looking extravegant this evening... as usual", Miroku said in an 'on-the-prowl' tone of voice. All I did was look at him in awe as he trieed every lousy pick-up line listed in the high heavens, while she looked at him as if about to knock him out. She finally cut him off.

"Save it!", she commanded. From the looks of it, Miroku pulled this sort of thing with her often. Miroku backs off almost instantly.

"Miroku", said the woman, "your band has been waiting for their drummer for almost a half an hour! Look, I'll let you off this time, but next time don't be late". Her loud tone calmed down almost instantly and she regained her poise.  
"Who's your friend?", she said in a friendly, almost flirty way. She looked me in the eyes. I turned away.

"Oh, this is Inuyasha, he's playing tonight as well", explained Miroku, patting my back. Kikyo thought to herself for a moment, then said,

"Oh, right, Inuyasha! I spoke with you on the phone. You're the guitarist, right?".

"Yeah, thats me", I agreed. Looking me in the eyes, she said,

"I didn't imagine you'd be this handsome in person", then she smiled. "Well if there's anything you need help with, just come see me back here", she concluded. As she was about to walk away, I said to her,

"Oh wait! When am I going on?". She simply replied, "There's a spot for you right after Miroku's band". She winked. With a slight switch in her hips, she walked away. Miroku is watched her like a dog with it's tougue hanging out. We watched her figure disappear into the darkness of the halls.

"Wow! She's sure got the hots for _you_ Inuyasha!", Miroku lets out suddenly.

"Yeah right, how could you possibly think a thing like that!", I yell, sounding apalled.

"Didn't you see the way she was looking at you?".

"C'mon Miroku, she was meeting me for the first time. It's only natural to be nice to who you first meet!", I argued.

"Oh, and what about this: '_If there's anything you need... anything... come and see me_licks", Miroku quoted with the terrible impression of Kikyo.

"Just drop it Miroku", I said, which ended the pitiful discussion.

"I guess I should go meet up with the rest of my band", Miroku realized, rushing away.

"Wait! what do _I_ do", I shouted back.

"Oh, you can just stay there and practice Inuyasha. Just stay back there until Manager Kikyo calls you up to the stage!", he yelled. He turned a corner and was no longer in my sight.

I found a spot in the back-room to sit down and practice my chords. I grabbed the rubberband from my hair and took out my ponytail. My long black hair flowed over my shoulders and down my back. I've never though about cutting it. It just seems... "right" at this length. I grabbed a guitar pic out of my pocket and unzipped my guitar-case to take out my guitar. I started with a fast melodie that I had writtern a couple of weeks back, then I practiced a slower more angelic song that I had written about a beautiful woman I had once seen in at a public lake. She was sitting alone. She wore yellow. I sang:

_I swear, things could have never felt so right_

_You are standing there daspite my isolation_

_I can sense your body, and smell your hair_

_Won't you revive me and I'll be,_

_So alive, feel so alive_

_When I_

_Can visualize_

_Your lips pressing mine..._

I looked down at my watch. It was about 8:07pm.

"So, if Miroku's band is going on at 8:30, I should be on at about 8:45". I sighed.

"I wonder how much I'm getting paid", I brought to my own attention. I continueed to practice my guitar and finished off with an easy Jimmy Eat World Song I had learned to play a few weeks back:

_I'll say it straight and plain_

_I know I've made mistakes_

_Ive always been afraid..._

_A thousand nights or more_

_I travel east and north_

_But please answer the door, then you tell me..._

_You say that love goes anywhere,_

_In your darkest time it's just enough to know it's there_

_When you go I'll let you be_

_But you're killing everything in me..._

_Get down on your knees, whisper what I need,_

_Something pretty..._

_I feel that when I'm old, I'll look at you and know_

_The world was beautiful..._

_I'm done there's nothing left to show,_

_I try but I can't let go,_

_Are you happy where your standing still?_

_Do you really want the sugar pill?_

_I'll wake up tomarrow and I'll start,_

_tonight it feels so hard_

_as the train approaches Gare du Nord_

_As I'm sure your kiss remains employed_

_Am I only dreaming?_

A/N: Ooooh, Inuyasha is a sexy Emo-Rock-star! L.O.L. If you've noticed, Inuyasha is a human in this fan-fic. I don't think I'm going to do the whole demon thing. Maybe in my next fic. As you can see, I ended chapter1 with a Jimmy Eat World song. "Polaris is one of my favorite songs off of their new album, and I thought it was as Emo as I could get. If you have any suggestions, put them in your reviews. I haven't fully decided how the story was going to take place, so I am always open for Ideas. I will try to make this one as interesting as I can. I think I will put Kagome and Sango in the next chapter. Review & Thanx ;)


	2. Chapter 2 The BlackHaired Guitarist

A/N: Well, I'm about to begin chapter two. Some pretty good Ideas are coming to my mind as I speak. Remember, If you any questions, ask me about them in your reviews and I will answer them in the auther's notes. And if it is a really good question, I will answer them later in the fanfic, maybe even at the end, mainly because I don't want to ruin suprises. L.O.L. I really hope you liked the last chapter. This chappie will focus mainly on kagome. Hope U Like!

Disclaimer: Everyone knows that I DON'T OWN THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS, so I don't understand why I have to say it. Oh well...

Emo Diaries

Chapter 2: The Black-Haired Guitarist

Kagome's P.O.V (point of view)

As I lay asleep, I dream of hundreds of little puppies and kittens playing around in an open field. Suddenly, they all turn towards me and say,"Kagome?". _That's_ weird... animals can't talk. They say it louder, "Kagome, KAGOME, KAGOME!",---"KAGOME! Kagome WAKE UP!". I turn around and open my eyes to see Sango shaking me and yelling in my ear. She had a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Huh?..."I yawned. "what is it Sango?".

"You're going to be late for work, so I woke you", Sango explains. Quickly, I jolt awake, "WHAT, oh no!", I yell in a panic. I quickly snatch the covers from off me and hurry off of the couch without even stretching.

"Why are you in such a fuss Kagome, it's only a few minutes", Sango tries to reason. As I rapidly search the drawers, I reply,

"Yeah but... Manager Kikyo said that if I am late again, I stand a good chance of getting fired". I was moving so fast I was almost paning.

"It took me forever to get this job, and I don't want to screw things up _now_". I finally find my work uniform and rush to the kitchen to iron it.

"I don't see why you're trying so hard to impress Kikyo, she's such a bitch!", yells Sango from the living room. "If I were you, I'd start searching for a new job, pronto!".

"Come on, work with me, Sango. I've gotta pay my bills", I say trying to drop the topic.

As soon as I'm done Ironing, I run to the bathroom to take a quick washup.

"Sango, how did you get in my apartment?", I yell while I'm showering.

"With the key under the mat, doh-doh-head!", Sango replies laughing. "You know, should really gain a better interest in the security of your own home, Kagome", she jokes.

"Ha Ha, very funny", I comment sarcastically while turning off the shower. I rush out and dry myself off as quickly as I can.

"So, Sango", I yell, "are you coming to work with me tonight?"

"Of course, I'd never miss a chance to get into Club Crystal free", Sango answers, sounding ditzy. When I'm dressed, I run to the kitchen to grab a small Nutri-Grain Bar from the cabinet.

"How late am I, Sango", I asked with a mouth full of nutri-bar.

"Don't worry Kagome you'll be fine. You got dressed so quickly, you left us with a little time to spare", Sango looks at the clock. "_See_, it's only 8:00pm, and you have to be at work, exactly at--", "Eight 'o' clock!", I yell, cutting her off. With that said, I practically grabbed Sango and forced us both out of the door as quickly as possible. As we hurry to my car, Sango almost trips over a dent in the pavement.

"Hey Kagome! Slow down!", she yells.

"No time!", I yell back at her. "Oh my God", I say through panting breaths, "I'm gonna get fired for sure this time, I just know it!". Both of us rush into my green Mistubishi. I start up the engine even before Sango can close her door. As I pull out of my parking spot, Sango says,

"Wait!". The car comes to a sudden screech!

"For what?", I say. Sango has a worried look on her face.

"Kagome, did you remeber to bring your pills?". At first I had no idea of what she was talking about. Then a lightbulb went off in my mind.

"Oh! those pills. I think I forgot them today Sango", I say still out of breath. Sango's face immediately grows serious.

"Kagome, you know how important those pills are for you. If--".

"--I know Sango", I cut her off. "But I can't go back and get them _now_, If I do I'll be super-late, and I won't stand a chance at keeping my job".

"Your well-being is a lot more important than some bartender job!" Sango starts, immediately cools her tone.

"Look Kagome, you're my friend, and I care about you. I know how you fold under pressure and I don't want you to have another unexpected Anxiety Attack".

I knew how worried Sango was about me. The word "anxiety attack" made me shudder slightly. The doctors think that I have some type of anxiety disorder, but I don't think there is anything wrong with me. Many people with this disorder experience panic attacks (which is the same thing as anxiety attacks). They are when your body reacts to a scary or dangerous situation. Your own sense of fear grows out of control. During an attack, your breathing gets fast and deep, and you sweat as if you've been running for hours on end. Your vision becomes blurry and nothing makes sense. Your pulse is rushing. Your face and fingers begin to tingle, and your mouth gets dry from your constant heavy breathing. If you don't know how to ward them off, the only thing you can do is sit through it. Sit wait, breath, and be afriad. And with every dragged out breath you take, every drop of blood that pounds through your racing heart... every time you cry out... you are afraid. Afraid of the moment. Afraid of the outcome. Afraid of what will become of you. And eventually, for a fraction of a second, everything becomes still and silent. For that fraction of a second, everything seems like an eternity. An eternity of fear. An eternity of drowning in your thoughts. An eternity of waiting for something to happen even though a chain of a thousand events is occuring right before your eyes... Or at least that's what I've read about it in poems and literature. I've never experienced the extreme.

I think the my doctors ore overreacting by saying that I have a _disorder_. I've only had a few small anxiety attacks lately, ones that weren't so frightening. The only strange thing about it is that it seems that whenever I have one, it seems to be more intense than the previous one. It's almost as if I am walking up a staircase, and each step symbolizes a new level of anxiety. The only thing I fear is if they actually do get worse. What if one day it gets too out of control for me to handle?

"Don't worry Sango, I'll be _fine_... _everything_ will be fine", I say trying to sound as optimistic as my concience would let me.

"Well...", Sango utters. She sounded unsure of herself.

"Alright then, whatever you say, Kagome", she finally decides. I start up the engine once again start to back up out of my parking place.

As I drive, Sango leans againsed the car-door and looks out of her window. She watches the passing cars while she moves her fingers through her dark-brown hair, creating little hair-swirls.

"Hey, Kagome...", Sango mutters.

"Yeah...?".

"Do you ever wonder about people in passing cars, and wonder if they have their own seperate lives that we know nothing about?".

"Well, of course they do. They're not just there to decorate the highway", I replied.

"Seperate lives...", she whispers. Then she closes her eyes. Sango looks as if she is about to fall asleep, but then her eyes jerk awake.

"Oh, yeah!", she says out of the blue. I almost swerved on the road!

"What is it?"

"Kagome, I meant to tell you earlier, but we were in such a hurry".

"What is it Sango?", I demanded..

"I met a guy today!", Sango says smiling as if she were daydreaming.

"Really? That's great, Sango! Are you interested in him? Is he any good?" I say.

"He was so cute. I think he said his name was, um...uh...Mi..Mah...Mar... Miroku! Yeah, that's it. His name is Miroku!", Sango remembers.

"That's a nice name. Do you think he's interested in you?", I ask.

"Well actually, he seemed to be very interested. In fact, maybe a little too interested",

"Why do you say that, Sango?",

"Well, as soon he said hello to me, he started flirting almost instantly, as if I'd known him longer. It just struck me as awkward", Sango replies.

"Where'd you meet him?"

"At the mall. I met him in the food-court".

"Did you get his phone number?", I ask.

"No", says Sango, "But guess what".

"What?", I ask.

"He said that If I went to 'Club Crystal' tonight, I'd see him there", Sango says smiling.

"Oh really?", I say, smiling as well.

"Yup".

I continue to drive down the dark, wet, road as rain is constanly drowning my windsheild. There is almost no traffic in this part of San Francisco tonight. Sort of strange. Usually when I ride through these parts at night, all I can hear is the rumblimg of car engines, and the screeching of tires.

Finally, I pull up to Club Crystal and park in my reserved parking space. Sango jumps out of the car immediately. We both run around the building and head for the side doors. We push open the doors as if they were gates to a mystical castle, and inside they revealed a loud, dark, and colorful interior. The inside was nothing like the empty outside. It was as if everyone on the streets came here to hide out..

"It sounds as if the bands are already performing", I say to Sango.

Our ears are instantly filled with the loud static of electric guitars, the clashing of drums, and the screams of multiple voices all mixed into one loud thunderous roar.

We make our way though the jumping crowd and finally reach the bartender counter. Instead of going though the small employee-door, I jump right over the counter and grab my apron. Sango sits down on a stool as if waiting for a drink. When my apron is on, someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around to see manager Kikyo staring at me with dissapointment written all over her face.

"Kagome. I see you've arrived late, once again...", her voice was as sharp as a blade, and it pierced me. At this point, I am looking down toward the floor.

"Your _job_ is to get here on time and serve the customers, not to get here late and have people question _me_ about the fact that there is nobody here to serve them there drinks!".

I shuddered.

"I...I'm sorry manager Kikyo", I bearly manage to let out.

"If there's anything I can't stand more than anything, it's lateness. Don't let it happen again.

"It won't happen again". Through the corner of my eye, I can see Sango abruptly rolling her eyes.I am still looking down at the floor. Kikyo gives me one last evil glance, then she turns around and makes her way into the back room.

"What a bitch!", Sango yells. Customers approach the counter. I immediately straighten myself up. A guy approaches the counter.

"Can I get a shot of Henessy with a hint of lemon, and... a shot of silver rum on the rocks... Oh! and can I get a... umm...", the guy turns around to face a nearby table and yells, "Hey, what did you say you wanted again!",

"Lite Budwiser", a faint voice answered him. He turns and faces me. "Yeah, and a Lite Budwiser with a glass of ice".

"Would you like me to bring it to your table, sir?", I say to him using my professional tone of voice.

"Uhh, sure, yeah. Were at tables six and seven", he confirms.

"Alright, it'll be ready in about five minutes or so. Thank you".

Still feeling uneasy, I try my best to mix the customer's drinks. "Crap!...where's the lem...lemon...rum...um...crap!"

"Kagome?", I hear Sango shouts. "Kagome!", she yells again.

"What, what is it Sango", I say annoyed.

"I think you should try and take it easy tonight".

"I can't Sango, I just can't. You know exactly what my boss would do if she saw me slouching

around like some imbecile. I've got to work my ass off tonight to make up for my lateness... Maybe even work a double-shift".

"C'mon Kagome, you can't actually be offended by what that wench Kikyo said to you!".

"It doesn't matter whether I was offended or not, I've got to do what I've got to do in order to keep my job!"

With that, the conversation was ended. But that wasn't the end of tonight's excitement.

Another band was loading all of their equipment onto the stage. They did very quickly. They proceeded to their positions, two guitarists in the front with micrphones, a bassist to the mid-right, and a drummer sitting at a drumset in the back. The lights dimmed. One of them ran up to the front mic.

"Ladies and Gents'! We're The Parcels!".

Then in an instant, their drummer broke out into a loud, complicated drum solo! "He can sure play his heart out!", I commented. Sango looked up. As soon as she did so, her eyes widened up so that they resembled two giant eclipsed moons.

"Oh...My...GOD!", Sango screamed with prolonged enthusiasm.

"What is it!", I scream.

"It's him! It's Miroku!".

"Miroku? Oh, yeah! The guy you met today! You mean _he's_ the drummer of this band!".

Sango just stood there in disbelief with her hands clasped together and the biggest smile on her face that I had ever seen in a long time.

"He's so... wonderful...", Sango mutters to herself.

He ends the drum-solo with a heart-felt climax. Once more, the room is silent. Finally, the entire band starts up their first song.

"Sango, I've got to go and bring these people their drinks! I'll be right back!", I yell through the loud music.

I hold the tray carefully tokeep the drinks from tipping over. When I reach tables six and seven, I get a better look at that Miroku guy. He's really concentrating on his drumming. He really _is_ cute, just like Sango said to me in the car. His expression was dicsreet, yet soft. He let out a giant smile.

I turn around and carefully guide myself through the energized crowd until I reach the bar.

"_Sooooooo_", Sango asserted.

"_Sooooooo_", I reply unsure of what she was hinting.

"Did you get a good look at him?"

"Yes, I did".

"Well, what did you think? He's descent, right?"

"Yeah, he really is. I think he'll be perfect for you, Sango".

Sango blushes, turning a bright pinkish-red.

The lights turn back on. Everyone in the crowd goes wild as the band members hastily take all of their equipment off of the stage. They left a real impression on everyone. Stage-hands help to remove all of the extra cords and microphone stands. Once the stage is cleared, another stage-hand walks across the stage and places a tall wooden stool in the middle of the stage. Just one stool, all alone, with all attention gazing upon it.

The lights get dim, dimmer, and dimmer still until the entire club was dull. Once this happened, the entirety of the crowd became silent, without even a spare word to be muttered. Everything in the room was dark, all but a single spotlight shining it's rays directly at the wooden stool. All I could do was sit at my post and wonder. Wonder to myself about what was going to take place

next.

Out of nowhere midst the dim stage, a dark figure appeared almost out of nowhere. It walked along the stage until it reached the stool, where it met the spotlight. It was a person. A guy. He had a beautiful acoustic guitar in his grasp. He sat down on the stool. He looked down at the floor, which prevented me from getting a good look at his face. His hair consisted of long shiny, silky black locks. He was dressed in black shirt long-sleeved shirt, covered by an unbuttoned black collard button-up, and black jeans.

Out of nowhere, he looked up at the crowd and I saw his face. The top of his head was partially covered by his bangs, but through them, I saw his eyes. His beautiful eyes. They were dark and deep, like bottomless holes of eternity that I could just fall into. He looked so soft and angellic. His face held the truthfulness and sincerity of a thousand hearts. Yet, that truth was still concealed.

With the dimness of the room and the silence of the crowd, he slightly lifted his hand and began to play his guitar. The tune was so gentle and so melodious that my heart almost skipped a beat. He watched his fingers meet the strings with every note that he played. Every single note had an imprint of his emotions attached to it. Nothing in the room could be heard but the sound of the strings meeting the pic.

My very soul could have been spirited away. Cast out into a land of dreams. I was at one with myself. At one with the world. At one with the strings.

He Sang:

My dearly departed, we're getting much closer than the world

Allows us to believe

I'm getting stronger, but the days have grown duller

My vision is sharper, but the seasons are colder.

I swear it, you make me feel so right

Everything, everything is so intact

Piece by piece you revive,you make me well

Everywhere, everywhere I go, you are by my side.

By my side...

His voice pierced my very being. It was so sharp, but at the same time as soft ad a dove's feathers.He Sang:

Even when hope is lost, come rest your head with mine

It will be clearer in the morning day-light

Even when time is gone, safe in my arms you'll be

It will be better in the beautiful spring-time

Here with me...

Safe you'll be...

Take my hand...

Take my heart...

My dearly deparetd.

He ended. The silence was still constant. My soul was frozen. And after all of that, after being spirited away into a beautiful dimension, all I could manage to let slip out of my mouth was,

"Wow...".

That's the end of that chappie! I tried my best to get into the details. Inuyasha really left an impression on Kagome, and Miroku has Sango wanting him more and more! Oh what to write, what to write! L.o.L. I'm thinking of some pretty good ideas for the next chapter. Please review. Your reviews are the only way for me to know how I am doing. You can even email me U so much for reading the second chapter of my story:) Reveiw & Thanx :)


	3. Chapter 3 First glance Her Eyes

A/N: Helllllooooo! If you read the last chapter, inuyasha had just performed with his guitar at the club from Kagome's P.O.V. This chapter will be from inuyasha's p.o.v., and maybe a little of kagome's too. I have a pretty clear image of what is going to be like, but I'm still contemplating. I can tell you now, this story is bound to have some controversy sooner or later, LOL! Read Responcibly;)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the series, Inuyasha. God! (napoleon style) Freakin' idiot!

Emo Diaries

Chapter 3: First Glance, (Her Eyes)

Inuyasha's P.O.V

There was a dead silence. A steady...long...silence. I was still seated in the tall wooden stool. I stood up and looked around. What was going on? Why was everyone so quiet? There were about 200 people in the room, and not a single word was spoken, or a single step taken. It was almost as if time had stopped. I felt that if I spoke, it would shatter a window. 'Oh my God, I _sucked_, didn't I', I thought to myself. Only a few seconds had passed on the clock when almost out of the clear blue, or by some sort of miracle, the entire club broke out into the biggest applause I had ever witnessed first-hand! The whole atmosphere went from a deadly silence, to a thunderous series of clapping, stomping, and screaming! "What the _hell_?" I asked myself. And through all of this, I just stood there on the stage as my mind was drawing a huge blank. I bet that if the screaming would've been the slightest bit louder, my heart would have just stopped all-together. As I look around the room, I can see the expressions on everyone's faces, and they were all different. Some were smiling the greatest smiles I had ever seen. Some were looking up at the stage in complete _awe_ with bewildered expressions. And some were actually shedding _tears_ from their giant eyes. The noise was so loud, I couldn't even hear myself think. The loud sounds echoed off the walls and off of the ceiling. All I could do at the time was stand there like a complete fool, and say, "Oh my God!".

I began to walk off of the stage, but instead of exiting by using the back door, I made my way down the stairs that led off of the stage and into the crowd. I was automatically engulfed in mounds of _screaming _people! They were patting me on the back, and shaking my hands, and telling me things like, "Good work up there!", and, "Dude, that was totally awsome!". I was instantly gratified. I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you", I said. "Thank you..." This continued as I walked further and further towards the back of the club. Words couldn't explain my happiness at that exact moment. It was as if I'd just won the lottery! It was so completely crowded! I found much difficulty in trying to escape from the mass waves of people. I nearly _dropped _my guitar! At that moment, I was so overwhelmed that I had no idea that my entire mood was about to change. I looked down at my guitar to see if it was still intact.

But when I gazed back up, my eyes became filled with astonishment, for another pair of eyes met upon my exact gaze. Two flawless jet-black moons were examining me, from every strand of black hair, to every pore, until they were perfectly aligned with the exact centers of my pupils. They met me, and my eyes met them. But they didn't come alone. They belonged to a woman. She carried a beauty that was so _natural_ and _radiant_, that if we were in heaven, I would be face to face with an angel. I could hear the air moving within her lungs, and could see her chest rising and falling with every solid breath she took in. But something didn't seem right.

She began breathing faster. Faster...Faster... I could no longer keep up with the many breaths she was taking! Deeper her breaths got. I don't understand. Her eyes were no longer filled with astonishment, but with some sort of growing fear.

Kagome's P.O.V.

Oh my God! What's happening! It's as if my lungs are forcing me to breathe! Oh no! I think I'm begining to panic! But how? Why? (_breaths_). It's must have been the guitarist's song. (breaths). I was so_ moved_ by it. And now here he was, standing right before me, and staring deep within my eyes! (_Breaths_). "I...I..", (_breaths_).

"Kagome!", I hear Sango's voice. "What hapened to her!", She says with the utmost worry in her voice. But she wasn't talking to me. She was talking to the guitarist.

"I... I don't know. She just...". He couldn't get his words straight. The tension was getting to him as well. "(_breaths_)". My breaths keep growing deeper! I can't stop it! (_pant_). Nothing is in my control!

Thinking these thoughts only worsened my panic. "Someone...pl...please...!", I tried to let out. I couldn't even speak. By now, there were mounds of people crowded around us!

"Get back!", yelled Sango. "Give her some air!". My vision got blurry. Everything turned into a big blob! Sango was now a smeared oil painting to my eyes, as was the guitarist, and everyone around me. I could barely understand what they were all saying! All I could hear was the loud thumping of my heart, which was beating as fast as a hummingbird's!

Sango was anxiously calling for help, and the guitarist's worried eyes _met _mine once again. That was _all _that I needed. I fell to the floor. The setting grew dim. Everyone, as well as everything faded into darkness. I had blacked out...

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

She _fainted_! What _happened _to her! As soon as she hit the ground, I ran over to her spot on the floor, and so did her friend. Her friend kept on yelling and screaming at me! Saying things like, "_Hurry_! Pick her up! Get _help_!". I was finding it extremely hard to concentrate. What was _I _supposed to_ do_! All I _could _do was to lift up her head and shoulders and place them on my lap. Even though she was unconcious, she was still breathing pretty fast. I picked up her arm by her wrist. Her pulse was _skyrocketing_!

"Someone, Call a doctor!", Yelled her friend. She kept running around and _yelling_!

"Hold on a sec!", I yelled to her. "I think she's gonna be _fine_".

Her friend looked at me with a blank, yet bewildered stare.

"I think she just had a panic attack", I said, trying to clear things up. "They'er not _dangerous_, they just make you _terrified_".

"Her _pills_!", yelled her friend. "She didn't take her _pills _today".

"_Wait_, So you mean this has happened to her _before_?" I ask the worried girl.

"Yes". She said. "But it was never this _bad _before. She's never _fainted _from it. I...I guess I'm just surprised. I've never seen her like _this_, so I overreacted".

"A doctor won't be much help now", I said. "All she really needs right now is some time. When she wakes up, I'm sure she'll be fine", I said, trying to clear things up.

"How do you know so much _about _it", her friend asked me. But to tell you the truth, I was surprised with my own knowledge.

I simply said, "I've had these before".

I used to have a panic disoreder, that I had just gotten over a couple of years ago. No one knew what was wrong with me, and I didn't know what was wrong with myself. I thought I was some sort of _freak_ or something. Getting over it took a lot of therapy, and a _lot_ of pills.

I put my arms under her armpits and knees and lifted her from the ground. Her friend walked over and stared at her face. I did this as well. Even as she lay unconcious, she was so _natural _and _beautiful_. Her skin was a soft creamy complexion. Her lips were smooth and rosey. To me, she looked like she is in her early twenties. Maybe a couple of years younger than me. I am 23, so she must be about...21.

She felt so warm. She smelled so nice. I couldn't help but take in her scent with every breath that I inhaled. Then I exhaled. Inhale... exhale... inhale.

"Where should we take her?" Her friend asked me.

"Um...I think we should take her to the back room. At least there she'd have some silence". I told her. We proceded to walk. Many of the people who were in front of us cleared us a path so that we'd have no trouble tyring to reach the back room. When we finally got to the door, her friend opened it. When we walked in, the people inside shot their eyes dead upon us. I guess they were surprised that two people had just walked in, and one of them was holding an _unconcious _woman! _I_ would have been surprised as well.

We found the nearest couch and stretched her across it on her back.

"Wait", I said. Then I thought to myself for a second.

"Does she have a tendency to throw up when she gets nervous?" I asked her friend, who sat beside the couch starring at her friend's face.

"Well, she only throws up sometimes. Only...only when the situation is _really_ bad". She explained.

"Well is this bad enough for you", I aksed, not expecting an answer. "If she's gonna throw up when she wakes up, or _before _then, we've gotta make sure she isn't laying on her back".

"Why", she asked.

"Well, if that were to happen, instead of the vomit coming out of her mouth, it would stay in there, and she wouldn't be able to breathe. In other words, the would choke on her own puke, which could possibly _kill _her".

I wasn't trying to _scare _her when I said that, I just wanted to be extra careful. In my life, I have been in situations where things like that had actually happened to people that I _knew_. For example, if you're at a party and someone passes out from binge drinking or _whatever_, it's always some _complete idiot_ who says, "_Oh_, they just need to sleep". And they're also the _moron_ who rests them on their back and leaves them in an empty room to drown in _puke_, without paying any attention whatsoever to the _disgusting_ gurgling noises! I obviously didn't want that to happen to the beautiful woman that I was just holding in my _arms_!

I tried my best to turn her to her side without pushing her off the couch. I could feel the sweat through her clothes. Finally, I accomplished the task of turning her to her side. Her friend looked as if she were close to breaking out into tears.

"Are you alright?", I asked her.

"I'm so _stupid_", she muttered. "I should've _made_ her go back into the house to get her pills. If only I would have _made_ do it..."

"Listen to me..." I said sharply. Then I looked her dead in the eyes. "Don't blame _yourself_ for this. _Shit happens_. And sometimes there's just absolutely _nothin'_ we can do to stop it. Do you hear me?".

But all this did was make the tears run faster down her reddened cheeks.

"But you don't understand!" She yelled. Then her voice calmed down.

"Kagome is my best friend..." Just then I made an observation. 'So _Kagome_ is her name', I thought to myself.

"We're best friends...", she continued, "and friends are supposed to look out for one another! I guess I wasn't _there _for her this time. I...I _let _her down".

"_Stop _it!" I yelled. I knew I was over-doing it a bit, but I had to get my point across. "Stop that right now! It was _her _decision not to take her pills, not _your's_!". This shocked her a bit. I calmed down my tone.

"_Look_.." I said quietly. "Sometimes, we just_ can't_ take responsibility for our friends. _Everybody_ makes mistakes, and we _learn_ from them. We have our_ own_ mistakes to worry about. I know you _love _your friend, but we _can't _go blaming ourselves everytime our friends dissapoint us. I'm sure that she'll _learn _form this experience."

The girl looked me with her teary eyes. I made one last closing statement.

"She's _lucky _to have you as a friend though. You _really _look out for her".

Right when I said this, the girl _immediately _embraced me in her arms! She cried on my shoulder. I was so shocked by this that I _nearly _fell backwards! She cried with _loud _and heavy sobbs, wetting my clothes with her tears. I returned the hug and comforted her as she cried.

I could hear footsteps walking towards us. Miroku's voice was getting louder and louder as he got closer.

"Inuyasha, you did _real _good, although my band didn't do so bad ourselves and--_HELLO!_", He cut himself off _immediately _when he saw me embracing a woman! We immediately jumped off of one another.

"Inuyasha! I knew that we were gonna celebrate tonight, but you could at _least _wait until I'm with you". said Miroku.

This pissed me off.

"Whoa, whoa! It isn't even like that! I was just helping her with her _friend_!".

"Yeah! I'm sure you _helped_ her alright!". Said Miroku, almost laughing his ass off.

I looked at the girl and she was staring at Miroku with a giant smile on her face.

Miroku looked at her for a second. "Hhmmm...", murmured Miroku. "Your _face _looks familiar". He said while looking at the girl, as if he was in deep thought. The girl's face lit up brilliantly!

"_But_... no... I just _can't _put my finger on it. _Nevermind_!", said Miroku. The girl's face quickly dullened.

"_What_!" She yelled. "You mean you don't _remember _me?".

"_No_... should I?", said Miroku, not knowing what the girl was talking about.

"You met me _today_, at the mall!", she yelled, sounding irritated.

"Oh!...uh, _Sally_?".

"It's _Sango_!".

Miroku looked like he could _die_! It was _really _quite hilarious!

"Um? Oh _yeah_, Sango! Uh... _yeah_".

I grew bored of this _shenanigan_.

"Look, Miroku, I'll meet you outside. I'm about ready to go home".

"Uh, alright Inuyasha, I'll be out in a sec!".

"Good luck with Kagome!", I said to the girl who said her name was _Sango_.

I picked up my guitar, and with one last wave, I was out.

I leaned againsed the wall as I waited outside for Miroku. It had stopped raining, but the earth was still very wet. I reached into one of my back pockets and grabbed a box of smokes. I took one out and put the half-empty box back into my pocket. Then I grabbed a lighter and lit the cigarette that was imbedded between my lips. I inhaled, then let it go. As I smoked, all that I could think of was what a _crazy _night it has been. I took another drag of the smoke. I held this one in a little while longer. That girl._ Kagome _was her name. I wondered what she would feel like in the morning. She probobly wouldn't even remember what had happened. I leaned my head back to the wall and let out a long exhale of smoke.

Seconds later, Miroku came out of the building.

"Ready to leave?", he asked.

"Sure". I said, easing myself up from off of the wall.

"What were you doing in there?", Miroku asked, expecting some dirty feed-back.

"Nothin'". I simply answered. "Just trying to keep some clumsy girl from _drowning _in her puke". I answered, not really wanting to explain what had really happened.

"Got another smoke?" Miroku asked me

"Here you go", I said, tossing him the box of smokes.

We started to walk down the srteet. We walked, and talked, and smoked, ans talked some more, and smoked some more. It was moments like these that I cherrished.

"Me and that Sango girl are going out tomarrow night. Do ya wanna come?". Said Miroku, as if making some sort of big announcement.

"_Sure_, why not". I said with a hint of sarcasim in my voice, not really intending to acompany him on his little _date_-brigade.

Miroku kept running his mouth and yapping about _this_ and _that_. I could't help but totally space out on him. I was too lost in my own thoughts to listen to him. I was thinking up a song. It went:

_This is the last time I'll remember_

_Then I'll cast it out_

_Drain the blood, strain the thoughts_

_Count to five and I'll loose myself!..._

That was all I could think of at the moment.

Yeah, tonight really_ has_ been a crazy night, but I had a feeling that my life was about to get a hell of a lot _crazier_. I guess I'll know... In time...".

Well, that's it. I wanted there to be some kind of twist. Any questions about the chappie? ask me in your review. Much luv to all of the people who reviewed my last two chapters. The really small set of lyrics were my own. Don't worry, Sango and Inuyasha _ARE NOT_ romantically linked! The next chappie will tell you about Inu's lifestyle. Hope you liked this chapter! Much luv to U all!review& Thanx!


	4. Chapter 4 MorningTime thoughts

A/N: Hey guys. I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I've just been soo busy with school work. Hope U guys haven't completely forgotten about my story, LOL! And i also hope that u like this next chappie!

Summary: Inuyasha's lifestyle isn't perfet. In fact, it's far from it. How does he deal?

Disclaimer: I _do_ not own any of the Characters form the inuyasha series and did _not _create it either._ GOD!_ These disclaimers will be the death of me! But then again, I _am_ already partially dead. (_Muahahahahha!_)

**The Emo Diaries**

**Chapter 4:**

(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

How much _longer_ will I be forced to look upon my image in a shattered mirror? How often will I_ find_ myself isolated behind this wall of unwanted confinement? How many times will I go on without knowing my place in life? Maybe the _real_ question is, how will I react?...

I got in late last night. I can still smell the night-time scent in my hair. For _some_ reason, ever since I last saw that girl (which was actually only a few hours ago), I couldn't get her face out of my mind. I couldn't let go of how _beautiful _she was. How _nice_ she smelled. But also, how _terrified_ she was when I last saw her. Well... the last time I saw her _concious_ I suppose. "_Damn_ it!", I cursed to myself. "Get her out of your mind! You're just worried about her, _that's_ all". I tried to rationalize. Of course anyone would feel worried to some extent. She was afraid. In fact, she was _so_ afraid that she had passed out! I did all I could. That's mainly all that matters. I know that I am beginning to become curious about this woman, but I'm going to have to keep it hidden.

When I got in last night, I was tired. I was _tired_ when I unlocked the door to the house. I was _tired _when I stepped into the nearly empty apartment room and the floor creaked. I was _tired _when I breathed in the scent of dry wood and inscent smoke. Tired when I flicked on the light, revealing the entirety of my short-comings. I don't have a lot of money. In fact, I don't even meet average standards. I don't have a _real _job. That money that I got from the performance should cover the rent, and maybe afford a few weeks of food. Which sounded pretty good to me. Walking into my tiny bed-room, I got ready for bed. I didn't really have to do much but take off some of the wet clothes I had on, and to tie up my hair. I don't have any sort of matress, so I just wrapped up in a blanket and stretched myself flat across the bed-room floor. I was _so _tired... My eye-lids kept getting heavier by the second... I fell asleep almost instantly...

I finally began to wake up. The bright sun's light and warmth greeted me. The light from the curtainless bed-room window slightly stung my eyes, forcing me to close them once more. I almost fell asleep again... But then I snapped myself awake! I sat up and stretched my arms out by moving them in big circles. I was now wide and awake. I let out a big yawn. "I've gotta' take a shower", I muttered to myself. I got up from my warm spot on the floor, and started to walk towards the bathroom. For some strange reason, my back was kind of hurting me this morning. "_Ow_!", I complained while massaging my aching back with my hand. "Feels like I slept on my _damn_ guitar!". But now to think of it, maybe it's from not having a matress.

I'm always a little grumpy in the morning. There's just something about "_waking up_" that I sort of dread. Something about opening my eyes and having to witness _first-hand_ how my life has sort of spun out of control into Oblivion. I'll admit it: I'm not a very rich guy. In fact I'm kind of along the lines of being "_poor_". I can barely afford the shit-hole of an apartment that I'm currently _living _in!

I enter the bathroom, but I don't even bother to close the door behind me, seeing as I'm all _alone _in the house anyways. I turn the cold, metal knob of the showerhead. The water was ice cold! I wait impatiently for it to get warm. Finally it does. "_Wow!_", I say to myself. "Today, it took like _three minutes_ for the water to get warm". I step into the broken-down, rusty shower. _Sure_, I have enough money for things like food, cheap clothes, and other needed items. Earlier, I had even saved up enough money for a house phone. I just don't have much money to go towards things like getting a decent apartment, and being able to pay the rent.

I grab a container of showering gel, and squeeze some onto my sponge. The only thing that I own of any sort of value is my guitar. I didn't buy it, but it had once belonged to my father. He was legendary guitarist. Everyone called him "The _Apollo_", which stood for the Greek God of fire, and the flaming sun. It was said that when he played, it was as if he were calling forth the sun, so that everyone could feel it's burning flames. He had it all. Fame, fortune, evertyhing. Basically, the man lived like a _Goddamn king_. I suppose anyone in my place would wonder: where the money is now... But I '_know_' where the money is. I also have a brother. He's my older brother, by about seven years. We have the same father, _yes_, but we have different mothers, thus, making him my half-sibling. His name is Sesshomaru.

I don't know where he is now. I don't know what city he lives in, what area, or country for that matter. But I know _one _thing: That bastard must be _filthy _rich! He would never let my father's money, or his estate go to waste. No, _not _him. In fact, he'd probably be the _first _to get his greedy clutches on the cash, without even _thinking _to share a tiny _morsal _of it...

Yet... Here I am. Living the way I do... Living like a _Goddamned _wretch! My mother and father had divorced when I was a young boy. I mean, _very _young. Then... my mother died. She was _very _sick. We didn't have the money to pay for treatment, or hospital care. And father wasn't worried about us. Not me... not mother... He was _far_ too busy with_ his_ career. His _fame_. His _fortune_. His _Goddamned_ ego! And she _died_! Mother _Died _because of him! But he _too _died a few years after. And in his will, he wrote that all of the money left over from his career, goes to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru! He didn't even think to include me in his will. He had forgotten all about me by then. He must have _never _really loved me _or _mother.

Before mother passed away, she gave me something. It was my father's guitar. He had given it to her, for what reasons, I don't know. And she gave it to me. I was only nine. I didn't have the slightest idea how to play one. To tell you the truth, I barely even knew what it was. But mother had given it to me. She wanted me to keep it close. At heart, she didn't want me to hold a grudge againsed my father... Mother was so pure. So naturally kind-hearted. That is why I cherrish this guitar. It was a gift from my mother. To have as a reminder of her and my father, and of how things were prior to their divorce. It was a gift... A gift from her... My Mother...

At one time, I was a young boy. I had no one. No mother, no father. They were both gone. I was only about nine, or ten years old. Basically, I lived on the streets like a freakin' derelict. I usually did favors for people in order to gain food, or money. I did things like stealing for people, holding on to drugs for people. Or just simple tasks, like buying items at the store for people. They'd usually let me keep the change, or something like that. I basically had to learn how to survive, and "make it" in the streets on my own. When I was eleven, I made a choice to go back to school. That was how I met Miroku. We were best friends, and we still are. I'm glad to have him around. He's just the kind of friend that probably comes around once in a life-time. His family wasn't doing too good financially either. We talked about things like how we both had to _steal _for food, or money. About how we would sometimes _hide _drugs for people. He was the only one I could ever really _relate _to. By the time we were about fifteen, I had already taught _myself _how to play my father's guitar. Miroku had _also _taught himself how to play the drums. Miroku would skillfully play with his drumsticks on the sidewalk, and I would play my guitar. We actually sounded pretty alright in my ears. And people would come by and give us money. By the time we were both sixteen, we were old enough to get part-time minimum wage jobs. This was pretty good for the both of us. _Finally_, we had a way to get money without having to steal, or hide drugs, or _beg _for it. It was money that we actually _earned_. We both felt pretty good about that. In our times of youth we were there for eachother... We are there for one another now, in our adult lives... And we will always be there for one-another in our years to come. My friend... Miroku...

It's all in how you mix the two.

And it starts just where the light exists...

It's a feeling that you cannot miss

And it burns a whole through everyone that feels it.

Well, you're never going to find it

If you're looking for it won't come your way.

Well, you'll never find it. If you're looking for it...

Should've done something but I've done it enough.

By the way your hands were shaking

Rather waste some time with you...

I turn off the shower-head, and I step out... To tell you the truth, I'm starting to feel a little overwhelmed about all of the thinking I've been doing lately. I'm starting to feel a little shakey as well. Without even drying of all the way, I impatiently wrap a towel around my waist and open the bathroom door. I walk towards the kitchen. My wet footsteps leave water-marks on the wooden floor of the kitchen. It's kind of dark as well. I open a cabinet. In the cabinet, there are cans, jars of food, and several bottles of liquor. I pull out a bottle of liquor and I unscrew the cap. Without even getting a glass, I press the bottle to my lips...

A/N: The end of chappie four. I know... It was kinda short. I wanted to shorten it so that the next chappie would be more interesting. BTW, I thought I'd add some lyrics from the band, 'The Used'. I chose the song "Blue and yellow", because it has a lot to do with friendship. I know that I haven't updated in a looooong time. Sorry about that. Busy Busy! lol. So you got a little taste of inu's lifestyle. But there's soo much more that I'm gonna add, so keep reading. It's gonna get pretty dramatic somewhere in the middle of the story. Inu might be in the next chappie & some good Ideas r coming to mind. Review & thanx!


	5. Chapter 5 Piecing it all together

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter. I know: It was short! lol's. I'm still not "totally" sure about what I'm going to write for the next chapter yet. & remember to please review, so I have some feedback.

Disclaimer: I do not own & did not create any o the characters of the Inuyasha series. If I did, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing this pathetic fan-fic, but instead, I'd be freakin' drawing cartoons! GOD!

_Emo Diaries_

Chapter 5: Piecing it all together

Kagome's P.O.V. (7:08am)

Huh?... What's going on? "Where... where _am_ I...?", I slowly mutter to myself. My eyes are still partially shut. I'm lying down. I'm on a _bed_... I open my eyes fully to realize that I am in _Sango's_ apartment. I was in her bed-room, laying in her bed. I stifled a yawn. Through her window, I could see that it was light outside. The sun-light clouded the room in bright beams. I slowly begin to rise up from my spot on the bed. "_Ow_... my _head_". I say to myself while massaging the side of my head. Why do I have a _headache_? Am I_ hung-over?_ "Sango...?". No answer. "_Sango?_". I say again. But still no answer. I lift the covers from off of my body, and I move my legs to the ground. I slowly come to a standing position. "_Ouch_... my _body_ aches...". Why was I in such _pain_? What _time_ was it? I make my way to the bed-room door, and I open it. "Why am I in _Sango's_ apartment to begin with?". I ask myself. I turned the corner and I entered the living room. In there, I saw Sango's sleeping body laying on the couch.

"Sango's _asleep_...", I say to myself. I walked over to the couch and crouched down to my knees, so that our faces were level. "Should I _wake _her?". I contemplated this for a few seconds. I finally decided that it would be best to wake her. Besides, how _else_ was I going to find out why the hell I was here? My hand reached out towards her shoulder, and I gently shook her. She didn't even _stirr_. I shook her again, _this_ time slightly harder.

"_Hhhhhmmm_...", she groans.

"Sango?", I say to her softly. "_Sango,_ wake up...". Sango began to wake up. She reached her hands out to stretch, then she yawned. Her eyes still looked drowsy when she finally said, "Kagome...? You're finally up". She yawned again.

"Sango... what am I doing in _your_ apartment?".

"You...", It was a little hard for Sango to speak due to the fact that she was so sleepy.

"You_ fainted _last night Kagome", She finally said. This was _shocking_ to me!

"What?". I couldn't make sence of what she had just said! What does she mean. _Fainted!_

"I_ fainted_?"

"Last night... When we were at the Club Crystyal. I don't know how it happened... But... You started to _panic_... Then... You fainted and fell to the _ground_!".

Oh my _gosh_! I _fainted_! What in the world did we _do _last night!

"I _panicked_?... Was I _drinking_?... ".

"No Kagome... you were still _working _when it happened. You were fine, then all of a sudden... you began to _panic_".

"_Panic_?...", I said bewildered.

"Yes... I don't understand how it happened... it just came out of nowhere, Kagome. I was so _worried_ for you".

"Wow... the strange thing is, I can't remember any of this!", I said, still confused.

"_Kagome_", Sango said sharply. Then she waited a while, and the room drifted into this weird silence. An _awkward _sort of feeling.

"What do you remember from last night?". I Paused... Then I though to myself...

I tried my best to think of Sango and me leaving my apartment that night. How I was in a rush. How we ran to the car and sped to the night-club. The way the lightning on the outside of the club illuminated the side-walk as if it were the moon.

"Well... I can remember coming to the club..." I said sort of in a daze.

"Uh-huh?", Sango added, nodding her head.

"And when we got there, there was lots of music and noise".

"Ok... what about when we got to the bar?". Sango asked me. I thought about my job. Manger Kikyo had been yelling at me for being late for work! That I can remember _easily! _A guy came up to the bar and bought some drinks. Then I went to his table to deliver them... just then... That's right! I got a good look at this "drummer guy" that Sango has the hots for... But... Then what? I went back to the bar, but... something happened.

"Hmmm..." I murmured. What happened after that band left the stage? Did another band come up next? No... wait... A stool! A wooden stool! One of the stage-hands put one up on the stage.

"What are you thinking Kagome", Sango said as if she had been napping while I was thinking and she just snapped awake. She yawned.

"A wooden stool...", I said. I didn't exactly mean to say it out loud.

"Huh?", Sango questioned. "Um... go on Kagome".

"I can remember a wooden stool, but... who sat down in it? Someone was on the stage on a wooden stool". Everything was still very fuzzy in my mind, but I tried my hardest to recall the details.

"Oh! you must mean that guitarist!", Sango burst out!

"Yeah, that's it! But... what about him", I envisioned this for a few seconds.

"That song...", I finally said. I could almost rebember the distinct sound of his voice, and the waves that passed through me while he sang. I could remember his fingers and how they met the stings to create a perfect, harmonized melody..

"It _was_ a beatiful song", Sango added.

"But that wasn't _it_... What happened _next_", I thought out loud. I don't understand. Was my panic attack somehow linked to this _guy_? This guy with long locks of silky, black hair, and a face of pure sincerity.

"I'm confused", Sango said scratching her head.

"Sango, can you remember exactly _when _I began to panic?". I finally asked.

"Well...", she thought, " it was right after that guitarist left the stage, I think. Then I turned around and looked at your face and you were completely _screwed!_". Sango had a way with words.

IT HIT ME! Somehow, the thought just snapped into my head like a streak of light. And that's exactly what it was. Two huge glares of streaming light!

"His eyes!", I shouted! I immediately covered my mouth in embrassment.

"His eyes? What are you saying, Kagome? Who's eyes?... Hello?", she waved her hand in front of my face, for I was staring into space by then.

"_Nothing!_ Nothing at all... it's _nothing_", I lied. I knew that if I told Sango, I'd never hear the end of it! I'd finally found out that the reason. I had panicked was because he had stared directly into my eyes. Deep down in the pits of my soul, I could feel them. His eyes were watching me like a hawk!... Though he probably didn't mean for that...

"I'm getting to be way too much of a fanatic", I muttered to myself while rubbing my aching head. My head was still very sore from when I woke up. I must have fallen on it when I hit the ground.

"Fine,_ keep_ your secrets. _Hmp!_", Sango said, annoyed...

"You know, _Miroku?",_ She said.

"What _about _him? And _why_ are you smiling!", I replied. Sango loved to keep me guessing.

"_Well_... I got the chance to talk to him last night, and he wants to take me out to dinner!", Sango's head was steaming with joy!

"That's _great_ Sango! You _see_, things are working out for you _just_ fine! I hope the two of you have a _wonderful_ time!", I was very _happy_ for Sango, seeing as she liked this guy so much. It's been a while since Sango's ever been on a _date_ like this.

"But the thing is... I want you to go _with_ me", Sango's voice now turned into that of a pleading little _kid_.

"What _for_?... _You've_ got a date with this guy... This is what you've always wanted, Sango. I don't want to mess things up for you", I tried to reason.

"You _won't_ mess things up, _Kagome_... I just think that... _well_, since I don't really _know_ this guy that well, it'b be best if I had some backup, _Y'know_, just in case he turns out to be a total _psyco_!".

"Well... I don't know...", I was rubbing my chin.

"Please, Kagome! Please, please... Please, _please_, please, please, _please_, please, _please_, _ple_--",

"_Alright_, Sango! _Alright_, I'll _go_ with you", I cut her off ( Finally, she could've gone on forever!), but I finally gave in.

"_Yes_! Kagome, you're the _best_-est!", Sango was now cheering and jumping with joy. (Oh _Brother_).

"It's been so _long_ since the two of us have ever been on a double-_date_ like this!".

"But Sango... We've _never_ been on a double-date", I corrected.

"But what about that one time... at the _movies_! And the _dinner_!".

"We were with our _moms_! And we were only little _kids_!", on the inside, I was laughing hard!

"_Whatever_, Kagome, _Whatever_". She finally gave up. I sighed.

"Oh! And by the way, Kagome... that _guitarist_?". When Sango said this, I almost jumped.

"Eeek", I sqeaked. "What about '_That Guitarist',_ Sango?", I was a little shakey (Seeing as the guy had practically given me a _panic_ attack!).

"_Well"_, she said in one of her happy tones. She was looking at her nails.

"_Well..."_, I repeated. "What is it, Sango? What about him?

"As _soon_ as you fainted..." She was stalling. I couldn't _stand_ when she did that. "He ran right by your side to help you", Sango was now grinning wildly!

"_What_?", I shouted! I was in disbelief. She _had_ to be messing around with my head. "You're kidding". I said.

"Nu-_uh_, it's true. Then... He picked you up and carried you to the back room... _I _went with him of course, _just_ so he wouldn't try anything."

"Sango, you're lying... You _are_, aren't you?". Then I looked at her face. All though she was acting like a child, I've always known when Sango was being honest.

"Oh my God! You're _not_ lying!".

"Nope. He even watched over you until it was time for him to leave".

"_Whaatt!"_, I was finding it very hard to contain myself. Not because I was drooling over this guy or anything, but because the thought having some guy you've never met before see you faint and watch you while you sleep. A tad-bit shocking for me, even somewhat scary.

"I can tell you, if he wasn't there, I might have had some weird nervous-_breakdown_. I wouldn't have known _what _to do! I would've been running around in _circles _while you choked on your own _vomit _and _died!"_, Sango explained wildly, (with zero logic, might I add).

"What?", I was madly confused.

"Nevermind...", Sango rubbed her head and looked the other way.

"Sango... it's ok... I'm alright now. I don't want you to wor--"

"Just promise, Kagome!", Sango cut me off. "I _need _for you to promise me that you will always take your pills with you _wherever _you go... no matter _what_", Sango looked dead serious.

"Sango...", I said.

"Just promise!", she said. "No matter _what_, _Kagome_. No matter _what_". I looked Sango in the eyes. She stared back. They were the same eyes I had gazed into as a child. Those two bright stars. They shined like the northern lights. They were hers... and hers only.

"I _promise_, Sango... no matter what".

She hugged me. I hugged back. I could feel her tears soaking through the cloth of my shirt.

Was Sango really _that _afraid for me? I feel terrible that I had put so much fear into her heart last night. I hope it should never happen again.

Sango is my best friend. She has been for as long as I can remember. We'll always look out for each other. The both of us smiled. We then rushed into Sango's kitchen to make peanut-butter and Jelly sandwiches for ourselves, an all-time favorite.

Sango... my lively friend. She can be so _childish_, and yet, so _serious_. Even though I've known her for so long, I still can't fully understand how her mind _really_ works. But I _do_ know one thing. Her ans I will always be there to look out for each other, forever... being there for one another, to get though these tough times that exist in this day and age...

...No matter what.

AN: Awww, Don't you just love these tender moments? LOL! I know it's been a LOOOONNNG time simce I've last updated. I'm reeaallyy sorry about that. Oh! And I've already started on the next chapter:)I'm trying hard to get to the good parts, I just don't want to rush things _too_ much. Post comments in ur reviews please. Review & Thanx :)


	6. Chapter 6 Muévete Rápido

AN: Well, I'm about to start on chapter 6. I'm not sure, but maybe this one will be based on more than one P.O.V. We'll see. I know this story is moving kind of slow. I'm really busy with school. Hope you guys liked the last few chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own them! I didn't create them! I'm not _GOD_ you know!

Emo Diaries

Chapter 6: Muévete Rápido

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

"Have you ever been somewhere... somewhere happy or fun, and the time seems to pass by like a speeding bullet? Have the long winter monthes ever felt like short summer days? Have the weeks ever felt like hours? The hours like minutes? Well, in my life, time doesn't seem to exist. The hours, the days, the weeks, and even the years seem to blend together into a continuous, monotonous blob. Time passes slowly is what I mean. The only way for me to pass the time is through writing. I could sit in my room for the entire day just writing poetry or writing songs. For some reason, it makes the clock spin faster. Maybe it's because it's something that I truely enjoy. Or... maybe I'm stupid. Maybe my entire life is pathetic. And maybe the only reason the everything moves so slow is because I don't have anything better to do with my time. I guess some things will just have to go unanswered. Or... Maybe they just won't be answered in my time at least."

11:34am

"Damn! I just can't figure out how to start on these stupid lyrics!"

I was beating myself up again.

"For you, I would... no!", I crumpled up a piece of writing paper and threw it to the side. "You are my... this is the... the night is... no! Damn!", again, I threw another piece of crumpled paper to the side. Writing songs was something that I had to do, mainly because the fact was: If I didn't have any songs to perform, I was never going to get a gig. I had to perform every now and then in order to make a living. No show _equals_ no money. No money _equals_ no food. No food _equals_ starvation, and you know what happens next. This was all routine to me. I've tried to get jobs in the past. You know, _real_ jobs. Well... not real jobs actually. Just things like cleaning bathrooms and flipping burgers and all of that dumb stuff. But I always ended up getting fired. I always "_screwed up"_. So often that I can't even count. Miroku and I used to go job hunting together. If we were lucky, we'd make it past shaking the manager's hand without doing something stupid. I guess we can't help but do stupid stuff. It's kinda' in our nature, you know. And even if we_ did_ get the job, there was still a _huge_ chance of one of us screwing up, (Miroku in particular). When it came to playing the drums, he could be the biggest genious... But when it came to other things like keeping a job, he'd probably function better with the brain of a guinea pig. He'd do some of the dumbest stunts that left me in awe, (sometimes laughing), every time they were pulled ... like: Slacking on the job, stealing merchandise, stealing money, getting high on on the job, _flirting _on the job, _matsurbating _on the job, falling _asleep _on the job, being late for the job, forgetting to check in, forgetting to check out, harrassing the customers, giving poor service, getting caught out back with women (doing you-know-what), breaking merchandise, trying to glue them back together... basically for being a damn moron! If I had a dollar for every time the cunt has screwed up, I wouldn't be living in this shit-hole apartment! (And this is me being bitter).

The boss would usually figure that since I came in with this guy, I'm a trouble-maker as well, so I'd wind up getting fired along with him. I've tried getting jobs on my own, without Miroku, but I'm just not really cut out for the whole monotonous, manual labor thing. Not that I can't _do _it! But... why should I waste my time doing all of that crazy bullshit, that I _hate _doing, when I can be doing something that I enjoy? I sip some more liquor and I take another hit of my marijuana cig'. A strange combination I might say. But it gets me thinking.

My thoughts are quickly altered when something darts past my vision.

"Huh... what the was that?"... I turn around and look at the floor...

_"Eeeeww!... What the hell is that thing! A spider!", _I quickly jumped to my feetI _hated _spiders

"_Gross_! And it's a big one!", I stupidly danced around it. A big-_fat_-hairy-_black spider_... on my floor! Just perfect! I ran to get a shoe, or newspaper... or anything to kill it with! I found a beat-up flip-flop in the corner of the room.

_"You picked the wrong house!", I raised my arm into 'spider assassinating position'. I sprung up into the air and proceded to attack!_

_"You're gonna die, you little bastard! DIE!", I dived on it, attacking it with the almighty... the powerful... the invincible... Flip-Flop! I dodged from the left, then from the right. It put up good fight. It had an incredible defence system! I almost hit it, but it struck me to the ground! _

_"You fight well...", I complimented my enemy, while wiping my chin, "But not well enough!" I sprung back up and performed my amazing triple-spin flip-flop attack! It tried to put up a blockade, but I struck it down before it could. It almost had me, but in the end, I was VICTORIOUS! I left my enemy in ruins. All that remained was a dirty, ugly, nasty black and red spot on the ground. An EVIL spot!_

_"You were a worthy opponent..." I say, standing over my torn enemy, "But you were no match for...the mighty FLIP-FLOP! Muahahahaha! Muahahah! Hahahahahah!"._

Well, there ya' go. I know what you're thinking. 'What in the seven-hells is the matter with this guy'! But to tell you the truth: this is me strung out. I guess the weed in my system made it seem as if I were fighting a fleet of Germans in World War Two! Well... maybe I sniffed a little something this morning as well. I try to keep it down to moderation. I don't consider myself an addict... Or a druggy... Or a 'pot-head'... Or a Drunkie... Or a crack-head... or any of those other dumb names for people who do more than they bargained for. I think I can control it pretty well.

I started drinking at a young age... I think I was about eleven years old when I had my first drink. I don't mean a _taste_, but I mean a whole drink all to myself. I can recall Miroku running up to me, telling me that he had stolen a full bottle of Scotch from a local liquor store. He didn't even wait until we got home to open it! (we were staying with our current employers at the time). Miroku was psyched and could hardly wait to satisfy his urge to walk on clouds, (or so he called it). I, however, became entranced by the idea, and I was looking for a more spiritual release. I can rememer how the first sip I took burned my throat and had caused me to cough and gag. I had almost called it quits, but Miroku persuaded me to keep at it. The second sip went down a little easier, though the taste was still horribly disgusting. At the time, I didn't really understand why people would want to drink something that tasted so horrible. The two of us walked up and down the nearest park, taking little sips as we went...Stumbling...falling. Miroku talked about how he'd be rich one day, and how the both of us were going to move into a huge dream-house with huge televisions, maids, cooks, tennis courts, movie theatres, giant pools, and a whole bunch of other sensless shit we didn't need. And for some reason, with the drink, I believed everything that he said. I felt that through his slurred speech and staggering walk, he was speaking the truth... all because of the drink. Maybe that's why he's still my best friend. He's too damn optimistic. Perhaps I had taken a wrong turn by meeting him. Or perhaps it's the best thing I've ever done with my life. That night at the park, me and Miroku had experienced our first hangovers. We had fallen asleep in the park, and when we woke up, we felt terrible! It made me never want to drink anything ever again. We were vomiting all over the place and laughing at eachother, and vomiting some more and laughing some more and aching all over.

We both felt great.

I looked at my watch. It was 12:00. 'Knock-knock-kn--!'.

"Huh?", My mind snapped! "Someone's at the door...". I got up to go answer it with little enthusiasm. I turned the knob and the door opened partially, due to the chain that was keeping the door from opening fully.

"Mirok--..." I yawned. "Miroku... what's up?".

"My pulse! That's what!", Miroku busted inside the door, harshly snapping and breaking the chain on my door! I was instantly surprised... and infuriated.

"Goddamnit you morin! Ya' broke my chain, now I've gotta get another one! Nice going!". I picked up the remains of my shattered door-chain. "And what the hell do you mean your _pulse_ is up?", I made one last exaggeration. Mioku went on rambling...

"Oh God, oh God! Oh God! Oh Go--"

"What!", I immediately lost my patience. I couldn't _stand _when he did this stuff.

"We've gotta get ready to go!" Miroku was dancing around in circles.

"What do ya' mean, _go?_ Go _where?_", I tried to catch on.

"Remember last night when I told you I had a date with that beautiful young lady from the club?", Miroku sounded as if he had ran all the way here.

"_Yeah..._ What about it?", I crossed my arms.

_"Well..._ Remember when I said that I wanted you to come with me?" He looked at me as if he were begging.

"What are you talking about! We can't leave _now!_ It's only twelve-o-clock!", I explained, feeling as if Miroku was off of his rocker.

"Well, _actually_ I wasn't planning on seeing her just yet. We're going to spend the day simply preparing for this blessed occasion", Miroku said, trying to sound as if he 'knew what he was talking about'. Personally, I didn't think he did.

"Prepare? How in the hell do we do that?", I didn't care to know. Miroku reached into his coat pocket and pulled out sevral pieces of paper.

"These were given to me by a friend of mine", Miroku said happily.

"What are they?", I said, snatching most of them out of his grasp. They were colorful, like coupons. I read the writing on them.

"A free spa treatment at the Walnut Creek Spa and Hottub center? You mean you plan to go all the way to _Walnut Creek_ for a Goddamned spa treatment? Why?", I wanted to get everything straight. Miroku cleared his throat and began.

"Well, Inuyasha, I find it only reasonable, that before a big date, a guy should always freshen himself up, you know, so he's in a good mood. I've heard that guys who pamper themselves and look good attract chicks like magnets! Besides, I thought you could use the extra attention. You've been looking kinda' down these days, buddy. I thought this would be good for you. Have you even got a girlfriend yet, Inuyasha?". I just wanted him to shut the hell up!

"Whoa, Whoa! What do ya' mean 'I could use the extra attention? Are you my mother or something?", I didn't really mean it.

"No...", he began, "But I'm your friend, Inuyasha, and I think that this would do you good. So just trust me, okay?", then he looked at me with those puppy eyes.

"Willya' stop _looking _at me!".

"Allright", he stopped suddenly.

"Alright, Miroku! Fine...", I growled, "I'll go with you to your damn beauty parlor".

"--Spa treatment--".

"--Whatever!".

"Great!" Miroku clapped his hands together. "Get dressed, and we'll be on our way. And don't forget to bring---",

I stomped into my room and slammed the door to get dressed!

"--a possitive attitude...", Miroku hopelessly finished.

In my room, I opened the closet door, and all of my clothes were piled on the floor inside of it. I carelessly searched through them, tossing clothes over my shoulders until I found a pair of blue-jeans, a brown t-shirt, and a black button-up over-shirt. I hurridly put them. Then I began to loosly braid the bottom half of my hair as well as I could.

"Hey dude, you wanna go get some coffee on the way!", I could hear Miroku yell from the front room. I grabbed a rubber-band and tied the end of my hair.

"Yeah... yeah, we could stop by a coffee shop or something", I replied, knowing that he was probably still tired from last night. Coffee sounded pretty good. I walked into the front room and presented myself.

"Ready to go?", said Miroku.

"No, I'm just standing here waiting for it to snow in San Francisco", I replied in a horribly sarcastic manner. I can't help but be sarcastic a lot. It's just what I do. Miroku knows, and that's why he can take it so well. We started out the door, and I began to make conversation.

"So, how do you plan on getting us there anyway, Miroku?", I asked. My temper was cooling down. I shut the doo behind me and we began to walk down the stairs to the side-walk.

"Well...", he said, "I guess we're going to have to take BART (_Bay Area Rapid Transit_)".

"So tell me about this place. Is it some type of 'chick parlor' or somethin'?", I asked.

"Well, no. It's a place where people go to, you know, _relax_, _unwind, _get masages... the whole sha-bang! I though it would do us both some good before we went out tonight for our... erm... double date. I _know_ you, Inuyasha, and I can tell you're stressed out, man!", He gave me a hard couple of pats on my shoulder. I guess I have been pretty stressed out lately. My mind suddenly snapped back to what Miroku had said a few seconds before.

"Whoa, whoa! What do you mean our '_double date_'? I'm not the one who's going out on a date, _you_ are! You just asked me to come along, and that's it. What's this, some type of set-up?" I asked.

"Well... not exactly. Let's just call it... a bonus to your stress-free day!", Miroku was smiling as if he made any sense.

"Oh _you're _stressin' _me_ out!"

"Easy, Inuyasha. Calm down and just trust me. It'll be fine, and you end up thanking me later", Miroku was annoying the hell outta' me today. But I backed off.

"Fine, Miroku, I'll go with it", I said sounding slightly annoyed still, "but I still think this is a set-up".

"Good, good. Now c'mon, dude, or we'll miss our train and have to wait a whole twenty minutes for the next one", Miroku said happily, pacing himself in front of me.

Miroku's P.O.V.

'Oh, it's a _set-up _alright... But just not one you'd expect'. Your in for a big surprise, buddy. I began laughing out loud to myself as we walked. And all Inuyasha could do was wonder why... all the way to the BART station.

A/N: Ah-ha! Miroku's planning somehting. lol. (did that sound corny?) Well, that's my weird-assed chapter. I don't know how the hell I came up with the spider thingy! I know that chapters are short. It's sooo hard to make them long.Pleeeeaase review! it's thie ooonly way I know How I'm doing. Hope it was an o.k. chappie, and I hope you guys read the next one :) Review and Thanx :p.


	7. Chapter 7 Fateful Plot of the Mastermind

AN: This one should be good!

Disclaimer: I didn't create the Anime Series Inuyasha, nor do I own and did not create any of it's characters... GAD! You know, this is really getting old!

THIS IS A NOTE TO EYERYONE: When I use the term EMO in the title, I'm not referring to the label/stereotype. I use that term to refer to the fact that this story involves a lot of emotion. I'm also referring to the genre of music. Tank Ya... Tank Ya.

P.S. read the short paragraphs before the actual chapter begins :) they explain a lot about what each charachter is feeling.

**Emo Diaries**

_Chapter 7: _Fateful Plot of the Mastermind

(Kagome's P.O.V.)

No one is perfect... I'm no exception. Sometimes I get a little too bothered about little things. The term "mind over matter" wears itself out as I pace myself down the road of life. I never really know what God will throw at me next. Sometimes When I face life's daily challenges, I don't know how to handle them. It's like a game of baseball. Almost as if I'm watching myself from above and wondering whether or not I'll reach home base without getting struck out. I guess we all want to get home.

3:00 pm

"_Ouch_!", I scream as I akwardly shove my fingers into my mouth. While pouring hot water into a cup of instant noodles, I missed the cup and it hit my hand. "Dammit", I cursed under my breath as I reached for a paper napkin. I quickly wrapped up my pinkened hand, and poured the rest of the water into the cup as best as I could. I set it aside. Sango had called a few hours and told me to get cleaned up and get dressed, because we'd be going out that afternoon. She didn't say _where_. Just that she'd be here at about 3:30, which, according to Sango, meant 4:00. I thought I'd try and eat something before she came to pick me up. It's a saturday, and I figured since I'm off work today, I might as well enjoy myself. I don't usually get a lot of time to have fun and hang with friends.

I'm still thinking about that morning when I had waken up in Sango's apartment. I still can't exactly piece together what had come over me.

"Oh God, I hope I don't get fired...", I muttered. Everything is so cloudy to me still. Why did I panic? Why did I faint? "All I can remember is seeing that guy. He was the last person I saw", I say making a last attempt to recall the incident. Maybe I'm just stressed out from too much working. I think I should use this night as a time to relax...

I grabbed a pair of chopsticks out of a drawer and I began to stir the cup of noodles around. Then I went into the livingroom and I turned on the stereo. "Whoa!", I screamed as the too-loud music filled the room. I hastily turned the volume down, almost spilling my noodles. "That sure got me going!", I say to myself, overwhelmed. "I told Sango to turn it down when she finishes with it", I said annoyed. I quickly flipped through stations until I finally came across a song I liked:

_It's a good year for a murder,_

_She's praying to Jesus, she's pulling the trigger_

_There's no tears, 'cause he's not here, _

_She washes her hands and she fixes the dinner..._

_And soon they'll be coming to rush her away_

_And no one's so sure if her crime had a reason_

_And the reasons, like seasons, they constantly change_

_And the seasons of last year, like reasons have floated away._

I really like this song. It always gets me thinking. I stirred up my noodles again. Then I picked some up between my chopsticks and put them in my mouth. "Mmmm", I said as I gulped them down. It was the first I had eaten since nine-something that morning. I walked over to the couch and sat down. I began thinking about the lyrics to the song on the radio. It's about a woman-- a housewife-- who can't break away from the sad, monotonous life that she has to live day after day. It's almost as if she's a prisoner in her own home. Her husband is abusive and causes her so much pain that one day, she kills him. The song continued:

_Away... Away with this spilled milk, _

_Away with this dirty dish water... Away..._

_Seventeen years and all that he gave was a daughter..._

_"It's me and the moon", she says..._

_"And I've got no trouble with that,_

_and I am a butterfly, but you won't let me die._

_It's me and the moon", she says._

I set my noodles on the small table beside me. Then I closed my eyes and began to think. I'm actually a little afraid of what has been going on with me. I've been feeling different lately. As if I'm not myself. I've always been a nervous sort of person, but nothing too severe. And now I panic when there seems to be no real danger. It's like my body is reacting to something, or warning me that something is coming or about to come. I know it sounds crazy, but I think something is about to happen... Something big. And that these little attacks... they... I don't know, but... I'm sure they're for something.

I began to drift off to sleep. I was a little exhausted, even though it was only 3:45pm. Sometimes, I think that my dreams speak to me. They tell me what's going to happen, but the overall message isn't always clear. I can see a cave. I can here an echo. Strange voices... What are they saying? They're getting closer... Now I'm inside of the cave. It's too dark to see anything. But wait... I can see something sparkling in the distance. It's glowing. What is it? A lake? A golden lake. Why is it here? Besides the lake, everything else around me is pitch-black. I slowly get closer until I'm standing right above it. I kneel down. But... why is the water gold? I reach into it with my hand and make ripples in the water. The water was warm. I gaze into the golden lake. I could almost see a reflection, but the ripples cloaked my view. I could see a face. The ripples settled. What's this? When the water cleared, I could see a face staring back at me in the water, but it was not my own. It was a man's face. He had long black hair, and large black eyes that stared directly into mine. He was a handsome man. But... who was he?... Who did he remind me of? He looked just like... the Guitarist. But wait... It wasn't him. It wasn't the same person. The two of them had the exact same eyes, but everything else was different. If it wasn't him, then who was it? Just then, something happened! I could feel a strong wind blowing through the cave. The man's hair began to change color. It was turning... silver! And the black that was once there blew off of his hair like ashes. His eyes began to lighten. They turned gold. They were the same color as the water. Then he smiled at me--

--Knock, knock, knock, knock!

"Huh!", I snapped awake! "Dammit!", I said when I noticed I had spilled hot noodles on my lap. "Crap...", I said trying to brush the noodles off, "...my clothes!".

--Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!-- "--ALRIGHT!", I screamed. "I'm coming!", I said getting up to go answer the door, with noodles running down my legs. I knew it was Sango. She always manages to catch me off-gaurd.

--Knock, knock, knock, kn-- Sango's fist kept wildly hitting the door. "Alright, alright!", I said unlocking the chain and opening the door.

"It's about time", Sango joked. Just then she looked at me as if I were wearing a funny halloween costume.

"What in the world happened to your clothes?", she finally said.

"You happened." I replied bluntly.

"Really?", Sango said Staring at my pants again.

"I rest my case", I said dryly, "I'd better go get changed", I said said heading to my room. Sango followed me prancing. I could tell she was in her usual happy-go-lucky-ish Sango mood. I opened my closet and started throwing articals of clothing out of it.

"Sango, put something together for me, will you?", I asked hastilly searching.

"Sure", she said, grabbing a a few shirts and skirts. I let Sango pick out my clothes a lot because she was so good at it.

"Hey, kagome?", she said while sorting through various outfits.

"Yeah?", I said grabbing a few belts.

"So... what do you think about that guy?", she said partially biting at her nails.

"Guy...?", I said pausing, although I knew who she meant.

"The one at the club the other night... you know... the one who helped you out... after what happened", she explained. The truth was: I really wished she'd stop bringing it up. The sheer hassle of it all is just too overwhelming. My job is at risk and so is my health. I answered,

"Yes, I know who you're talking about".

"So... what do you think of him?", Sango repeated.

"What do you _mean_ what do I think of him? I've never even met the guy", I replied a little louder.

"Well, that's the thing", she said.

"What is?", I asked.

"I think it would probably be a good idea if... well... you know... you got to know him. He _did_ help you after all. I was thinking that the two of you should get together and talk... so you could thank him", she said studying a pair of jeans. This got me thinking. I never _did _get to thank him for helping me. But I wasn't so sure about seeing him. I think I'd be too embarrased. What does he think of me? Does he think I'm some drunk chick who passes out at bars? Or some weirdo-maniac attention-whore?

"I guess I'd like to thank him", I said shyly, "but how on earth would I do that? It's not like I know where he lives, or--"

"--Actually", Sango cut me off, "I've got a date with his friend he said he'd bring him along", explained Sango in her coolest tone of voice.

"Ok... when?", I asked.

"That's actually where we're going tonight", she said quietly.

"Oh! No! Nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-No!", I said dropping some clothes and waving my arms around.

"Why not?", she said surprised.

"Because--I--I--I can't! It's just such short notice! Maybe some other time", a said walking around in circles. I could tell I was getting red in the face. I buiried my face in some shirts I was holding.

"It's okay, kagome. I understand. I planned for us to go to a Spa before the dinner anyway, so... You can go to the spa with me, and then you can bail on the dinner if you really don't want to go", she said.

"Thanks Sango. Just tell him I had to see family... or I wasn't feeling well".

"Alright Kagome. We'll set a date for later", Sango said clamly.

"So where exactly is this spa-place?", I asked.

"Walnut Creek", She said dryly.

(Sango's P.O.V)

Kagome was clearly over-doing it. I was actually surprised she turned down the offer. But it's fine though. I expected that from her. She's not getting off the hook as easily as she thinks she is. I've already set "Plan-B" in motion. Yesterday, I called up Miroku on the phone. We came up with a plan to get the two of them to meet one-another without them actually setting up a date. We made it so that they could find one-another in a place where they'd least expect it. If Kagome finds out we set her up, she'll probably be pretty mad about it. That's why I intend to keep it to myself. I'd like to think that I'm doing her a favor instead of "setting her up". Kagome's always been a little shy about meeting up with people for the first time, especially without time to prepare. Which is why I figured we should catch her off-guard, so she couldn't try to weasle her way out of it. _Besides_, it's at a spa! She'll be more relaxed than ever!

"Here...", I said, handing Kagome the outfit I'd picked out for her. She inspected it for a few seconds before saying, "Thanks Sango. Pretty good".

"You'd better start changing", I said, "we've got a 5:00 appointment".

"Oh, right!", she said jumping up and heading to the bathroom. When I heard the bathroom door close, I got up and tip-toed to the bedroom door, quietly closing it. Then I flipped out my cell-phone and pressed the re-dial button. As it rang, I anxiously danced in place.

"Talk to me", Miroku's voice answered.

"Miroku, is everything set? He'll be there, right?"

"Everything's going as planned", he answered.

"Where are you guys now?", I asked.

"We've already finished riding BART to Walnut Creek. We're about to get some lunch", he replied.

"Ok, good. Remember, try not to get there until about 5:30pm. That way, Kagome's got some time to unwind and get relaxed... you know?", I said moving my hands around in a winding motion.

"Sure thing. And remember, as soon as we know everythings going to be alright, we'll bail", he said. I could tell he was grinning on the other end.

"Miroku--who the hell are you talking to!" I heard another guy's voice yell in the background.

"Oh--No one at all!", Miroku yelled back nervously.

"Look", he said, "I've got to go now. Inuyasha's trailing right behind me".

"Alright. I've got to leave too. Kagome's in the bathroom right now. But remember, 5:30 at the spa", I said to refresh his memory. I wanted everything to go exactly as planned.

"5:30", he said in a reasuring way.

(Miroku's P.O.V.)

I hung up my cell. My watch read 4:06pm. We've still got about an hour and a half to get to the spa, and we're only a couple blocks away.

"Hey Inuyasha? What should we get to eat?", I asked, hoping he would say sandwiches.

"Um...", he thought for a few seconds. "Well... it 'ain't gonna be sandwiches", he said to my disbelief.

"Wh--Why not?", I said in my sad attempt to defend the sandwich. "I though you loved them. In fact, we just ate some yesterday.

"Yeah, I know. But the hassle is something I'm just not competing with today", he said rubbing his head.

"What hassle? What have the sandwiches ever done to you", I said shocked.

"It's not the sandwiches, Miroku, it's the people making them", he finally said.

"Hmm... explain", I said, expecting to get an "out there" explanation.

"I just don't feel like waltzing in there and asking the moron for a sandwich, and they end up giving me everythng I _don't_ want on it. It's like when someone says 'tomatoes', those idiots think you mean 'extra cheese'. And then when you get it, it doesn't look remotely like what you ordered. I can't even begin to tell you how many allergic reactions I've had because of those--",... Inuyasha kept going on, but I blanked out for a while. I sure hope Sango knows what she's doing. This wasn't exactly my idea. She's the mastermind. I don't know why she's so persistant about getting her friend to meet up with Inuyasha. He's not exactly a 'stand up' guy if you catch my drift. He doesn't just go around trying to introduce himself to every attractive female he meets, unlike 'your's truely'. I don't even remember the last time he's _had_ a girlfriend. Sad to say, there's very few people that he actually cares about in the world. It's not that he's heartless... just careful. Maybe he's just doing the smartest thing a guy can do these days. Every girl I've fallen for has ended up hurting me in the end. I've had my hopes kicked down more times than I can count. We all make mistakes. Making them, as well as getting hurt by them is just another part of life. Something that's gotta be there for us to live to the "fullest". To live, we've got to be ignorant sometimes. We've got to get knocked down. Living life requires that we become idiots from time to time. But Inuyasha is nobody's idiot. His eyes are always watching and aware of anything that could possibly pose a threat to him. He doesn't want to be vulnerable, but deep down, he can't help it. I guess there's a small part of his mind that's holding him back. Keeping him from being able to "fully live".

(Kagome's P.O.V.) 

Sango and I hit the road. As she drove, she seemed to be thinking about something. She does daze off from time to time.

"Everything alright, Sango?", I asked her. She kept her eyes on the road.

"You trust me, right?", she asked. I had no idea where she was going with this, but I answered.

"Of course I do, Sango. What are you talking about?".

"It's nothing...", she said. "But we're going to have a good time today, right?", she asked smiling.

"Right", I answered back.

I began to fall asleep. I could almost hear a piano playing in my mind.

_What do say we go for a ride._

_What do you say we get high._

_I'm so tired of days that feel like the night._

_"It's me and the moon" she says._

_And I've got no trouble with that._

_I am a butterfly, but you won't let me die._

_"It's me and the moon" she says._

_I am a butterfly..._

I felt the car slow down.

_"I am a butterfly..."_

Sango began to shake me.

_"I am a butterfly..."_

"Kagome, we're here".

(Sango's P.O.V.)

This is it. My plan is finally being brought to life! I know it'll work, I can feel it. There's a possablilty that I'm overdoing things drastically, but I just don't care. I've just got an outrageous feeling about this guy... Inuyasha, Miroku calls him. That night at 'Club Crystal', he was the only person to run up and help Kagome, as if he were already fully aware of what's been going on with her. When I talked to him, I felt that he possesed a special quality that not many people had. That night, I was in hysterics about Kagome fainting. I blamed myself for not _making_ Kagome take the pills that the doctor had prescribed. But he made me realize that I had absolutly no control over the situation. I still remember what he said when I had been crying:

"Sometimes, we just_ can't _take responsibility for our friends. Everybody makes mistakes, and we learn from them. We have ourown mistakes to worry about. I know you love your friend, but we can't go blaming ourselves everytime our friends dissapoint us"

At that moment, I knew he was special. He had told me exactly what I needed to hear.

Kagome has always been a very worrisome girl, and she always tends to overreact to stumbling blocks. But I feel that Inuyasha can do the same thing for her that he did for me that night. He made me feel that everything was going to be alright, and that there was a way out of the madness. This could be good for her. For him as well. He seemed tough and somewhat cold. He could use Kagome to bring some light into his life. Am I playing God? Maybe. Am I doing the two of them a favor? Definately.

(Kagome's P.O.V.)

The treatment was wonderful! People in uniforms greeted us and handed us soft baby-green robes. I felt myself unwind as soon as I walked into the building. My nose was greeted by the soothing aroma of sweet oils. The setting itself was wonderful. The walls were painted orange in the main lobby, with beautiful black and white photography on the walls. In the hallway ahead, I could see a series of many colorful doors leading to different rooms. We were instructed to take our shoes off and I was in heaven as I felt the soft fluffy carpet between my toes. I was like a kid in a candy store.

"Ah! Isn't this great, kagome? I can't wait!", Sango said stretching out her arms.

"What are we going to do first?", I asked.

"Well actually I thought we'd split up and do seperate things. You know, so we can _really_ relax", Sango said. I was a little surprised. Usually she'd be the first to suggest that we do every single activity together. But I wasn't complaining.

"Okay, sounds good", I said clasping my hands.

"I'll go get a massage, and you can go relax in the hottub. Then we'll switch. Sound good?", She asked.

"Sounds perfect", I agreed. I couldn't wait. I needed so much to relax. Sango and I were both shown to different rooms. I walked into the small room and closed the doors behind me. It's walls were painted a soothing blue, and the wood floor was shiny and waxed. In the center there was a beautiful and steamy pool of water in the floor.

"Wow...", I said to myself.

"A private hottub...". I couldn't believe how blessed I was. I couldn't stop smiling. It was all so perfect. I undressed and set my clothes in a corner. On a little shelf there were some towls, a small bottle of lotion, and an assortment of small bottles of essential oils. I picked up two of the bottles and walked to the hottub. I tested the temperature of the water with my foot. It was perfect! I quickly got in. I laid my head back and was transfered instantly into a world of relaxation. It felt like heaven. Sheer Heaven!

(Sango's P.O.V.)

I walked into a beautiful amber-colored room. Inside, there were a few small shelves filled with various massage oils. The smell of lavender calmed my nerves. To tell you the truth, I was actually a bit nervous about how things would work out. I really hoped everything would go as planned. There was a tall bed in the middle of the room. It had a light-orange silk cloth draped over it. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 5:17pm.

"They'd better get here soon", I said to myself.

After making sure the door was closed, I began to undress. I grabbed a towl from a nearby shelf and wrapped it around my waist. Then I laid face down on the bed to wait the massagist. About five minuted had passed when I heard the door to the room open.

'Finally', I though to myself.

Footsteps walked towards me. I could hear the sound of bottles clanking on the shelves as oils were prepared. The exposed part of my back felt warm sensations from oil being dripped on it. Then I felt warm hands begining to massage me. I remained calm and unsurprised.

"You're pretty good at this", I said bluntly.

"I've performed my fair share of massages", Miroku's voice replied.

"So you guys made it huh? I was beginning to give up faith in you", I said opening my eyes and checking up on my nails.

"Oh really?", He replied still massaging my back, "It just goes to show how faithful I am".

"So where's Inuyasha?", I asked him.

"In the lobby", he replied.

"But when will h--"

"--Shh-shh", Miroku cut me off. "Just relax. Everything'll go perfect. I'll make sure".

Feeling reasured, I began to relax again. I let out a big sigh. Then I sat up on the bed.

Miroku shyly covered his eyes with his hands so as not to offend me. I smiled and wrapped a robe around myself. Then I got up to my feet and walked towards him. I stood in front of him and looked him in the eyes.

"Hold me", I whispered. And he did.

"S-Sango", he murmured.

"Thank you so much for this", I said under his chin with the side of my face pressed against his chest, "I couldn't have done it without you".

I felt his hand in my hair.

"No problem", he replied simple and modest. "You know I almost th--".

"--Shhhh", I cut him off. "Now... it's your turn to be quiet".

Gently grabbing his neck-tie and pulling him towards me, I kissed him.

(Inuyasha's P.O.V.)

I was getting bored fast. Miroku told me to wait, but didn't say where he was going. I hate it when he does that. I won't be waiting for long. He's lucky there just-so-happened to be a Rolling Stone Magezine sitting on the table, otherwise I'd be in frantics.

"Excuse me, Sir?", I heard a voice say. I looked up from my magezine to see an assistant holding articals of cloth. "Your robe and slippers", she said.

"Oh...", I said taking them, "...thank you".

She nodded her head and walked away.

I don't see why Miroku's going to all of this trouble just to get ready for some dumb dinner. That guy is hard to understand sometimes.

"I guess I should go put this on", I said to myself holding up the robe. I got up from my seat and walked down a long hallway until I reached a room that said 'Dressing Room' in bold letters. I walked into a bright room with mirrors and silky curtains seperating the dressing areas. I went into one and began to strip from my outer clothing. Then I stopped. In the corner of the floor, something caught my eye. I looked down and saw a page from today's newspaper. I read the headline: _Bay Area Night-Club Scene Strikes Back._ My eyes slowly widened as I witnessed the impossible. A photo that I couldn't believe.

"Oh my God...", I said to myself, "...I'm in the headlines!", I almost yelled.

And there I was! A picture of me in the headline of the entertainment section sitting down in a stool and playing my guitar at 'Club Crystal'.

"Yep, that's me alright!". With that, I quickly threw my clothes back on, grabbed the paper and burst out the dressing room. I had to find Miroku and show him this. I was so excited I almost had no sense of where I was going and didn't care. I just needed to show this to him before my "happy-meter" went down. I can't believe this! This is Life-Changing!

(Kagome's P.O.V.)

"Ah! That was refreshing!", I said drying myself off. That was just what I needed. I'm ready to take on anything now. I put on some of the lotion and wrapped myself in a warm, fluffy robe.

"Mmm... I smell great.", I said inhaling the lavender scented lotion. I guess Sango was right. This really _was_ a good idea. I slid my feet into my slippers and picked up my clothes.

"I can't wait to get a massage", I exclaimed to myself happily. Just then, I heard someone shouting.

"Miroku----Miroku?", they said.

"What's going on?", I asked myself. I quickly swung open the door to see someone standing directly in front of me as if about to knock on the door. I almost jumped backwards. I looked up. It was... a guy...?

I gasped! It was...

Another door swung open directly behind him and two people ran out. It was Sango! The guy turned around.

"Miroku!", He yelled. Where are you going!".

"Somewhere you're not!", He replied and continued to run.

"Sango!", I screamed. She almost stopped, "What are you doing? Don't just leave!".

"See ya' later", She yelled without looking back. They ran straight out the front door. The both of us stared at eachother for a split-second, then ran to follow them. I saw Sango getting into the car, and the other guy getting in with her.

"You can't just take the car! What are you doing! What's going on?", I exclaimed. But she started up the engine and veered out of the parking space, turned around, and left.

"Miroku, get back here!", the guy screamed as the car disapeared down the street.

I was terribly confused. The black-haired guy and I turned back around to face eachother.

He had the most awkward look on his face. My head felt dizzy. Shocked, the two of us stared one another in the eyes and said in unison...

"Now What!"

_The Emo Diaries_

AN: Now the REAL story can begin.Think of that as a prequal. lol. Phew. Sorry these updates are taking so long. I'm thinking up so many ideas now. It coming into place a lot smoother. Thank you for reading this chapter. Hope you like the next. Review and Thanx:)


End file.
